Problem: Find $\sec 135^\circ.$
Answer: We have that
\[\sec 135^\circ = \frac{1}{\cos 135^\circ}.\]Then $\cos 135^\circ = -\cos (135^\circ - 180^\circ) = -\cos (-45^\circ) = -\cos 45^\circ = -\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}},$ so
\[\frac{1}{\cos 135^\circ} = \boxed{-\sqrt{2}}.\]